Some platinum complexes represented by cisplatin have a remarkable anti-tumor effect, and cisplatin has been applied to various cases. Nevertheless, the toxicity, such as the kidney toxicity, of cysplatin is very strong, and this strong toxicity is an obstacle to a medical treatment. Accordingly, the development of a medicine having a toxicity lower than those of conventional platinum complexes, and a higher anti-tumor effect, is required.